


Under the starlight

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Daichi and Tetsurou spend a night under the stars.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 5





	Under the starlight

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/112318346504/the-things-you-said-under-the-sky-idk-what-stars), originally a request!

"We're stupid."

"Yeah, totally stupid. But it was fun, right?" Tetsurou grinned, glancing at Daichi from where he was laying.

"It was. But I still can't believe you had us run half-naked in a field at night. I can't believe I agreed with that."

"I bet you just wanted to see my perfect ass, that's why you lost the race, sweetheart~"

"Dang, looks like I got found out" Daichi answered.

Tetsurou sat up quickly – making him feel dizzy for a moment – and looked at Daichi with wide eyes, full of disbelief. The other shot a look at him and tried to refrain both his grin and his laughter but soon, the deep sound of his laugh echoed in the field.

"Did you lose on purpose?!"

"What if I did?" The grin on Daichi's face grew bigger as he talked. "You're not the only one who enjoys looking at a nice butt, you know?"

Tetsurou blushed and looked away. Daichi laughed again and came closer to the taller boy. He wrapped his arms around the other's torso and rested his chin on the large shoulder. Tetsurou slowly turned back and put his head against Daichi's. They kept silent for a moment, shivering because of the wind.

The night was clear and it was almost the beginning of spring. It wasn't too cold but it wasn't that warm either. The stars above them were glowing quietly in the dark sky.

"I wish this could last forever." Daichi whispered.

"It could." Tetsurou replied. "I mean, maybe not the running in underwear at night in a field thing. But, you know. Staying together and all."

"... What do you mean?"

"You... You're coming to Tokyo, right? You told me last time that you tried taking the exams for some of the universities and passed some of them. Maybe you could... I mean. We could, like. Maybe, move in together? It'd cost less for both of us and we could... well, see each other every day, then."

The silence that followed scared him. But a breath of laugh and the answer came soon after and the smile on his face reflected both relief and happiness.

"Sounds like a good idea."


End file.
